100 thèmes pour 100 OS
by OP Stories
Summary: 100 mots ou expressions pour 100 one-shot One Pieciens ! Dernier en date : Poussière par Jyanadavega
1. Présentation

Voici un titre bien curieux me direz-vous…

Il s'agit en réalité d'un défi que se lancent les membres du forum One Piece Stories. En effet, une fois le projet abouti, cette fanfiction représentera un recueil de 100 one-shot, chacun ayant pour thème un mot ou expression de la liste ci-dessous (liste qui sera, d'ailleurs, sans cesse actualisée).

Mais ce n'est pas tout !

Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez nous rejoindre dans cette folle aventure. En effet, vous pouvez devenir bien plus qu'un simple lecteur en participant à notre projet. Il suffit tout simplement de vous inscrire sur le forum de One Piece Stories. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne mord pas, je dirais même qu'on est plutôt sympas ; vous serez sans aucun doute bien accueillis !

L'adresse du forum se trouve sur le profil. Passez-y jeter un coup d'œil !

Et même si écrire n'est pas votre passion, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre pour participer à la vie du forum !

Il y a bien sûr quelques conditions à respecter :

- Chaque participant ne peut réserver qu'**un seul thème à la fois**. En gros, vous choisissez le thème qui vous inspire (celui-ci est bloqué pour vous ; j'actualiserai la liste pour cela), vous proposez votre one-shot et si le cœur vous en dit, vous pourrez choisir un autre thème.

- Votre one-shot doit se composer d'**un minimum de 600 mots** (je n'en demande pas beaucoup, avouez-le ; donc n'hésitez pas à en faire plus). Il n'y a pas de maximum, c'est en fonction de votre inspiration.

- C'est autour du thème choisi que vous devrez construire votre one-shot ; il s'agit bien entendu du **thème central**.

- Vous pouvez choisir **n'importe quel personnage du manga**. Des **oc peuvent être crées** pour les besoin de l'OS mais ils ne doivent **pas être un personnage principal**. N'en abusez donc pas !

- Tous les **genres** de fanfiction sont bien sûr **autorisés** ; il en va de même pour les **rating** et les **pairing** s'il y a (et osez l'originalité !). Il faudra juste préciser ces paramètres en tête du one-shot. Bref, c'est comme d'habitude !

C'est donc **sur le forum** que se passeront les inscriptions et les réservations des thèmes (les inscriptions étant ouvertes jusqu'à la réservation du dernier thème).

Pour l'instant, un nouveau one-shot sera publié chaque samedi (dans leur ordre de publication sur le forum).

**Venez tenter l'aventure avec nous !**

Personnes participant au challenge (par ordre alphabétique) :

**ChocOlive** (ChocOlive Flamous sur ce site)

**Elfyliane**

******Jyanadavega**

**jokykiss**

**Loan Neptune** (Loan the Daughter of Neptune sur ce site)

**lolipop62150**

**lolivamp**

**May'**

**MlleLauchan**

**MogowKo**

**pifouyou76**

**Réglymonade**

**RLT-Kink** (Red-L-Tea-Kink sur ce site)

**ShiNoGekai**

Et roulements de tambour… Voici la liste des 100 thèmes !

1. Début

2. Combat

3. Trahison (**jokykiss** : _en cours_)

4. Apocalypse

5. Promesse

6. Compassion (**MogowKo** : _en cours_)

7. Demain (**ChocOlive** : _en cours_)

8. Famille (**Elfyliane** : _terminé_)

9. Rêve (**pifouyou76 : **_terminé_)

10. Compagnon

11. Agonie (******Jyanadavega **: _en cours_)

12. Thé (**Réglymonade** : _en cours_)

13. Capitaine (**RLT-Kink** : _en cours_)

14. Silence

15. Sabre

16. Mensonge

17. Lèvres

18. Espace (**MlleLauchan** : _terminé_)

19. Pleine lune

20. Nuage

21. Cœur

22. Trésors

23. Attirance

24. Ruines

25. Tendresse

26. Violence

27. Choix

28. Enfance

29. Idiot

30. Mélodie

31. Seul

32. Tempête

33. Secret

34. Artiste

35. Père

36. Mère

37. Cigarette

38. Tatouage (**ShiNoGekai** : _terminé_)

39. Rivalité

40. Séduction

41. Héros

42. Sacrifice

43. Parfum

44. Confidence

45. Erreur

46. Lui

47. Elle

48. Dent

49. Cauchemar

50. Bateau

51. Étoile (**MlleLauchan** : _terminé_)

52. Cartes

53. Plume

54. Robe (**MlleLauchan** :_ terminé_)

55. Ombre

56. Roger

58. Poussière (**Jyanadavega** : _terminé_)

59. Anniversaire

60. Mandarine

61. Lumière

62. Pluie (**May'** : _en cours_)

63. Peluche

64. Fruit du démon

65. Aventure

66. Meurtre

67. Alcool

68. Jalousie

69. Addiction

70. Noir

71. Papier

72. Torture

73. Souvenir

74. Envie

75. Paresse

76. Plage

77. Monstre (**MlleLauchan** : _terminé)_

78. Prison

79. Cheveux (**ShiNoGekai** : _en cours_)

80. Drapeau

81. Cicatrice

82. Journal

83. Océan

84. Attente

85. Sommeil

86. Angoisse

87. Feu (**lolipop62150** : _terminé_)**  
**

88. Neige

89. Minuit (**MlleLauchan** : _terminé_)

90. Choix de l'auteur

91. Échec (**ChocOlive** : _terminé_)

92. Adrénaline

93. Cuisine

94. Livre

95. Feu de camp (**MogowKo** : _terminé_)

96. Lettre

97. Manipulation (**Loan Neptune** : _en cours_)

98. Dispute

99. Chapeau

100. Fin


	2. Thème 54 : Robe (MlleLauchan)

Auteur : MlleLauchan

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda seulement !

Rating : K

Pairing : Drake x Jewelry Bonney

Ndla : Après avoir longuement hésité entre l'impatience et le stress, je suis actuellement entre les deux. Si la première partie sens le vécu, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, à vous de séparer le vrai de l'imagination ! Merci de votre attention, bonne lecture et... bon courage ?

**Thème 54. Robe**

Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette journée-là.

Elle tournoyait, s'agitait dans le vêtement. Mal à l'aise, elle se contemplait dans le miroir avec une mine contrariée et ennuyée. Le regard de la jeune femme ne cessait d'aller et venir du miroir à sa tenue puis à ses conseillères improvisées. Mains sur les hanches, l'une d'elles commençait à être excédée. Elle martela le sol du talons, se demandant quels avantages cela pouvait bien lui apporter d'aider cette femme en détresse.

La solidarité féminine devait y être pour quelque chose.

― Allez Jewelry, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

― Facile à dire pour toi, tu as réussi à la trouver en quelques secondes et tu en as même acheté plusieurs !

― Faut pas se prendre la tête pour un vêtement ! Ce n'est qu'une soirée.

― Mais je n'y vais pas pour séduire, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le buffet, il me faut quelque chose qui ne me fasse pas regretter d'avoir accepté de vous accompagner. D'ailleurs, on devrait reporter cette séance shopping parce que là vraiment j'ai faim.

Nami se frappa le front du plat de la main. Posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, Robin prit la parole, décidant de ne prendre le parti d'aucune des deux.

― Dis-toi que c'est pour Drake.

Avec des yeux de cocker mouillé, Jewelry eut un long soupir et observa longuement son reflet dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux roses relevés en chignon, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur ses fines épaules, ses grands yeux violets rehaussés par le noir qui les soulignait, elle ne voyait dans ce reflet rien d'autre qu'une jeune femme qui se mentait à elle-même.

Elle n'aimait pas les tricheries telles que le maquillage et les vêtements amples qui cachaient le corps. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas non plus les habits trop féminins. Jewelry avait toujours été garçon manqué dans l'âme et ne s'était fait que très peu d'amies féminines. Durant son enfance et une large partie de l'adolescence, elle ne s'était entourée que de garçons, se reconnaissant plus en eux qu'en ces femmes hypocrites et superficielles.

Jamais elle n'avait porté de robe. D'ailleurs, jamais elle n'avait eu ne serait-ce que l'idée d'en porter. Peu pratique pour manger à son aise, si peu d'entre elles étaient confortables. Et puis elles étaient bien trop chères pour le peu d'usage qu'elle pourrait en faire.

En voilà un inconvénient d'être adulte !

Jewelry releva les yeux et examina une énième fois sa tenue. Elle se rendit compte que les robes, les vêtements en général avaient un côté amusant mais qui l'agaçait en ce moment même.

― Quelle couleur est-ce ?

― Noisette. Répondit Nami. Mais si tu veux mon avis, la robe rose bonbon mettrait en valeur tes cheveux.

Qui avait eut l'idée saugrenue d'associer de la nourriture à des couleurs ? Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'elle avait faim.

― Je proposerais plutôt du rose saumon pour éviter qu'elle se transforme en néon. Déclara Robin avec un sourire amusée. Un peu de douceur ne fait de mal à personne et cette teinte irait bien avec ta peau.

― Quoique, le regard est aussi important, je devrais aller demander à la vendeuse si elle n'a pas cette robe couleur mûre. Suggéra Nami, très sérieuse. Bien que je sois tentée de te faire essayer framboise, prune, fraise et grenadine.

Elles comptaient faire toute la gamme ? C'était bien parti pour mais la jeune femme ne voyait aucune différence entre fraise et grenadine ni même entre prune et framboise.

― Je vous propose d'essayer cette robe blanc crème au discret ruban cerise, qu'en dites-vous ? A moins que vous ne vouliez restez sur la même palette de couleur que cette robe, j'ai aussi café au lait.

Voilà maintenant que la vendeuse s'y mettait. Elles s'étaient passé le mot ?

― Avec des cheveux aussi magnifiques, je peux aussi vous proposer une robe pelure d'oignon. C'est une couleur douce qui s'accordera parfaitement avec votre teinture et votre peau.

Jewelry passa machinalement sa main sur son chignon, vexée par l'allusion. Robe "pelure d'oignon" ? Elle était sérieuse ? Il n'y avait rien de moins vendeur que cette couleur avec un nom pareil.

― Décide-toi Jewelry. Insista Nami. Moi je vais aussi prendre cette robe caramel. Et toi Robin ?

― La vanille et la réglisse m'ont totalement conquise.

Jewelry avait plutôt l'impression d'être dans une épicerie plutôt qu'une boutique de vêtements. La belle jeunette ne pouvait réprimer cette envie de glace qui la prenait en entendant ces parfums !

Quand est-ce que ces deux amies allaient parler des robes au lieu de faire dans le détail en conversant sur la couleur ? Depuis quand il y avait des règles ? Ce n'était que des bouts de tissus, ces robes, rien d'autre aux yeux de Jewelry qui avait la tenace impression d'avoir plongée dans un monde parallèle dont la clé pour la délivrance serait cette fichu robe !

Elle saisit rageusement les trois robes que lui tendait la vendeuse qui lui offrait un beau sourire commercial en prime. Elle qui n'arrivait pas à voir la différence entre une robe noisette et une autre café au lait. Pour elle, c'était marron clair point final. A ces yeux, cela s'appelait être excessivement pointilleux.

Tandis que Nami était plongée dans la contemplation béate d'un haut abricot, Robin jeta un regard en apparence indifférent mais en vérité critique sur Jewelry.

― Je commence à me dire qu'une robe aubergine serait bien mieux. Une teinte sombre serait plus adaptée et puis tu veux te faire discrète.

Son ventre criait encore famine, tant et si bien que ses pensées commençaient à dériver. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment, elle avait une robe à choisir !  
Jewelry ignora la suggestion, sachant que son amie allait partir à la recherche de la tenue, et fila dans sa cabine d'essayage pour se changer le plus rapidement possible. Elle se présenta trois fois de plus devant la vendeuse, Nami et Robin. Son visage s'empourprait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les propositions fusaient. Si Nami trouvait cette conversation parfaitement normale, Robin prenait un plaisir -évident pour ses proches car son visage restait impassible- à surenchérir. Jewelry crut apercevoir une lueur d'espoir en entendant une proposition de Bordeaux… puis se souvint que c'était aussi du vin et pas seulement une couleur.

Sans oublier qu'elle avait grand faim. Son estomac semblait enragé, bien décidé à lui pourrir un peu plus l'après-midi.

L'irritation vint à son paroxysme lorsque Nami décida soudainement de débattre avec la vendeuse sur la couleur la plus pâle entre menthe à l'eau, pistache et maïs. Jewelry se saisit de la première tenue venue après s'être changée. Sa main attrapa la robe crème au ruban sensé être cerise, la jeune femme la paya puis elle réussit à sortir du magasin. Robin la rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le banc qui se trouvait devant la boutique.

― Navrée Jewelry, tu as fais des efforts et Nami n'est pas très réceptive. Cette robe te va à merveille, Drake ne restera pas indifférent.

― Si tu le dis…

― Tu aurais dû te méfier, c'était assez prévisible rien qu'en regardant la devanture.

― Ça j'en doute ! S'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en se tournant vers la boutique.

"_A la Palette Gourmande_". Lut-elle avec dépit.

― Oh.

― Nous avons tout de suite pensée à toi en voyant le nom.

Sa gloutonnerie n'ayant d'égal que sa fierté, Jewelry n'avait même pas besoin de demander les raisons de ce lien.

Associer ce qu'elle adorait et ce qu'elle haïssait avait quelque chose de comique et d'horripilant au vue de la situation. Jewelry s'affala sur le dossier du banc, lâchant par la même occasion le sac. Robin parut réfléchir un instant, posant les siens entre ses pieds.

― Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment allier ton gros défaut de gourmandise à l'obligation de Nami, il n'y a qu'une solution : t'inspirer de ce qu'à fait cette chanteuse… Lady Gaga je crois.

Son interlocutrice jeta un regard surpris vers elle. C'était bien Robin qui venait de dire ça ?

― Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

― Porter une robe en vrais morceaux de bœuf.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas elle.

― Quoi ?

― Avec les bottines qui vont avec. Tu mangeras et tu te sentiras à l'aise en étant assuré d'avoir de la nourriture en permanence sur toi. Sinon, il y a aussi l'option robe composé de crêpes mais il y a plus de contraintes.

― … Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

― J'espérais surtout te faire sourire.

Elle scruta le visage de son amie et se redressa avec satisfaction, droite comme un i.

― Et j'ai gagné.

Jewelry réussit à réprimer un rire nerveux mais le sourire radieux qui illumina son visage ne fana pas un seul instant. Nami et Robin étaient ses premières amies en dehors de la bande de copains qu'elle s'était fait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, malgré tout les reproches que Nami et elle pouvaient se faire, malgré les passions diamétralement opposées de Robin et Jewelry, elles restaient ses plus précieuses amies.

Elle lui sourit poliment et sortit la robe qu'elle avait acheté à l'arrache dans le magasin. Cette robe était sa part de féminité en quelque sorte.

Sa toute première robe. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un peu changé grâce à ce bout de tissu qu'elle abominait autrefois. Cette sensation d'assumer sa part de féminité à travers ce vêtement était si étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Elle l'admettait avec difficulté pourtant elle aimait beaucoup cette robe.

Toutefois, solennellement, la femme aux cheveux roses prit deux grandes résolutions.

**.**

― Jew' ?

La femme aux cheveux roses sursauta, ses mains se crispant sur la tenue qu'elles tenaient. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait sortie de ses souvenirs. L'importun pointa du doigt le vêtement, amusé.

― J'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner pour que tu la ressortes ?

― … Non. J'ai juste retrouvé ce vieux truc qui ne me va même plus. Je pensais le jeter.

― Surtout pas !

Croisant le regard surpris de Jewelry, Drake prit la peine de développer.

― C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu te discerner parmi la foule. Qui d'autre que toi aurait pu se jeter sur un buffet sans aucune manière et sans même penser à l'image qu'elle renverrait ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir, lourd de sens mais le laissa entourer sa taille fine de ses bras. Son menton se postant sur l'épaule de Jewelry, il inclina doucement la tête jusqu'à poser le sommet sur la joue de sa compagne.

― Tu ne l'as mis qu'une fois n'est-ce pas ?

― Je n'ai jamais pris l'habitude de porter ce genre de tenue. Et puis elle doit être trop courte maintenant.

― C'est encore mieux alors !

Elle eut un soupir exaspérée, se dégageant de l'étreinte et ordonnant à Drake de sortir de la chambre. Ce fut tout sourire qu'il obéit, sachant que parler féminité avec elle n'était jamais une mince affaire.

Jewelry remit la robe sur son cintre, se rappelant de ses deux résolutions. Celles qu'elle n'avait jamais tenues.

Elle s'était juré de ne jamais acheter et porter d'autres robes : Nami et Robin comptait venir avec elle pour la conseiller sur sa robe de mariage dans quelques minutes.

Elle s'était juré de ne jamais retourner dans cette boutique : c'était justement là-bas qu'elles allaient.

Rangeant le cintre dans son dressing, la jeune femme effleura du bout des doigts le tissu délicat._ A tous les coups, j'aurais droit à la robe d'un blanc "coquille d'œuf "…_

Tant de souvenirs, tant de sentiments, tellement de choses étaient liés à ce bout de tissu qui n'avait jamais eu de valeurs à ses yeux avant ce jour. Et dire qu'une autre aura bientôt autant de significations… Les yeux brillant de larmes, émue, elle se morigéna et referma la porte.

Elle avait beau clamer sur tous les toits que cette robe ne représentait rien, jamais Jewelry ne pourrait la jeter.


	3. Thème 89 : Minuit (MlleLauchan)

Auteur : MlleLauchan

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda.

Rating : T

Pairing : Je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir.

Ndla : Exceptionnellement, je pense vous donnez quelques explications à la fin mais ce thème m'a donné du fils à retordre. Tant et si bien que j'y ai passé plus de temps que je pensais. J'ai beau l'avoir lu encore et encore, s'il y a des fautes, vous m'en voyez désolée.

**Thème 89. Minuit**

Encore dix minutes.

Elle tourna la page de son livre avec une lenteur exagérée. Les gonds de la porte de la pièce grincèrent, laissant passer son amie qui sortait. Même une fois la porte refermée, elle garda la tête penchée vers son livre dont le sujet était bien loin d'être sa préoccupation première.

Ses yeux regardaient ailleurs, fixés sur le balancier de l'horloge installée sur le mur face à elle qui émettait un bruit sec à chaque passage. Elle attendait avec une impatience mêlée à une pointe de remords. Elle ne savait que penser de ce penchant qui la gardait éveillée jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Rien ne l'avait tenu autant en haleine. C'était toujours un plaisir d'attendre. Le plaisir de savourer chaque seconde, chaque minute en se remémorant de sa dernière visite.

Son bras posé sur le bord de la table près de son coude planté, sa tête installée sur la paume de sa main, son regard était scotché aux aiguilles. Un léger soupir de contentement et d'impatience échappa de ses lèvres. Son index retraçait le bord circulaire de sa tasse dont le contenu était encore fumant. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour tenir, pour ne pas s'assoupir.

Elle se saisit de la tasse et souffla doucement dessus, s'arrachant à la contemplation de l'horloge pour observer les éphémères volutes de fumée qui s'évaporaient presque aussitôt nées. Elle buvait à petites gorgées pas simplement pour savourer mais aussi pour faire durer. Pour éviter de se lever et d'aller à la cuisine.

Encore cinq minutes.

Elle avait l'impression que les deux grandes aiguilles avançaient péniblement, comme si le lourd fardeau du temps était éternellement tombé sur elles tandis que leur fine consœur galopait, insouciante, filant en espérant pouvoir finir sa course sans savoir qu'elle serait sempiternelle. Les aînées en avaient conscience c'est pourquoi elles prenaient… tout leur temps.

Elle secoua doucement sa tête, écartant quelques mèches de son visage. Elle referma son livre et le repoussa devant elle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait plus la concentration nécessaire pour distraire ses pensées. Son index se posait ensuite sur la poignée du mug et la fit tourner sur elle-même, le bruit de la tasse sur la table interrompant le silence qui lui procurait un sentiment de honte. Justifié certes mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout pas.

Elle l'avait fait tant de fois, cela faisait si longtemps à présent…

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Trop vite, trop lent… Le temps était pourtant une conception immuable en théorie mais tellement changeante aux yeux des hommes…

Elle ne savait quel mot mettre sur cette lubie, comment la qualifier. Obsessionnelle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Une obsession évoluait avec le temps pourtant dans l'immédiat elle n'avait pas envie que cette situation évolue.

Une envie compulsive ? Peut-être. Elle ne se voyait pas arrêter du jour au lendemain toutefois, avec un peu de volonté et elle savait qu'elle l'avait, la jeune femme pouvait s'en passer. Aller se coucher simplement après avoir écarté cette idée de ses pensées. En fait, disons que cela dépendait des soirs. Malgré ce cheminement de pensée, elle n'avait jamais raté aucun de ses "rendez-vous" depuis qu'elle les avait instaurés. Alors elle ne savait pas si on pouvait qualifier ce qu'elle faisait ainsi.

Une manie ? Oui très certainement mais ce n'était pas un de ces tics agaçants, une de ces routines ennuyeuses à mourir. Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de s'en lasser.

Encore une minute.

Son index en suspend au-dessus de la tasse, séparant en deux la fumée dont les parties trop tôt séparées se rejoignaient un peu plus haut. Elle prit son mug des deux mains et apprécia la chaleur qui en émanait, reprenant une gorgée. Une chaleur dont l'amalgame était facile à faire. Une chaleur bienfaisante, douce et apaisante.

Une seule raison la poussait à poursuivre cette routine et elle faisait battre son cœur plus vite que n'importe quel autre sentiment.

Un frisson d'excitation la surprit, l'horloge la prévenant. Ce bruit, caractéristique des vieilles horloges, sonnait aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme une douce musique. C'était un son indescriptible, car en soit les sentiments, ce qui nous venait en tête grâce à un bruit, était subjectif. Ce son résonnait dans toute la chambre tel un signal de départ.

Minuit. L'heure du crime.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, prenant une grande inspiration pour ensuite expirer jusqu'à vider ses poumons. Elle fit cela deux fois puis croisa ses avant-bras devant elle après avoir fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur le lieu.  
Ponctuel. Pouvait-on s'attendre à autre chose venant de lui ?

Elle le voyait, elle l'observait. Son œil scrutait le moindre de ses gestes, l'agitation de son corps quand il était devant le comptoir, en quête de l'objet de ses pensées. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Sa chemise était entrouverte, juste assez pour apercevoir la naissance des muscles. Une fois qu'il n'y avait personne et plus fréquemment lorsque l'heure était aussi tardive, il se laissait un peu aller. C'était léger évidemment, il relâchait le nœud de sa cravate ou au mieux l'enlevait et faisait sauter quelques boutons.

Minuit. L'heure propice à la rêverie.

Le contempler de dos était suffisant au départ puis la joie de le voir se retourner s'intensifiait grâce au risque qu'il découvre le petit manège. L'adrénaline affluait dans ses veines et elle se rendait compte qu'elle voulait toujours plus. Elle s'imposait des limites et se trouvait très raisonnable pour avoir réussit à les respecter. Souvent, la jeune femme était allée jusqu'à l'ultime frontière mais cela rendait l'espionnage plus exaltant.

Avant, elle n'épiait que pour avoir un coup d'avance sur ses ennemis. A présent, ce n'était que pour son plaisir personnel.

Dès qu'il risquait de la voir, elle changeait d'endroit et ce n'était que mieux. Changer d'angle de vue n'était pas déplaisant. Grâce à son pouvoir, elle pouvait s'installer où elle voulait. Son œil ne manquait rien et, contrairement à un escaméra, elle pouvait se faire discrète.

Ses genoux imperceptiblement pliés, son visage plissé par la concentration, ses dents mordant pensivement sa lèvre inférieure, le jeune homme ne s'était pas allumé de cigarette. Tant mieux car la fumée irritait sa rétine et le risque qu'une larme tombe sur lui aurait ses conséquences. Dans ces moments, l'idée d'interrompre sa routine était inenvisageable.

Minuit. L'heure idéale.

Ses cheveux blonds masquant son visage, il passa sa main dans sa chevelure pour plaquer le tout vers l'arrière, elle entrevit le frère jumeau du saphir de sa prunelle. Il eut un geste agacé, écrivant une note dans son cahier, reposant le stylo pour reprendre ses recherches. Il se sentait si à l'aise dans son antre. Dans son environnement, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau pour aller jusqu'à se laisser aller évident.

Il retroussa ses manches, sa louche plongeant dans la marmite, ses lèvres trempant une fraction de seconde dans la sauce. Il eut un sourire et plaça la louche dans un saladier, répugnant à plonger le même ustensile souillée dans le plat.

Minuit. L'heure favorable à toutes les tentations.

Le jeune homme eut un regard vers le plafond et l'espionne eut peur. Autant dire qu'elle fut soulagée lorsque l'objet de son attention se dirigea vers ce qu'il cuisinait.

La jeune femme se risquait à approcher son œil au plus près pour les détails insignifiants néanmoins intéressant. Ces spasmes aux coins des lèvres quand il était concentré. Ses sourires emplis de fierté, l'éclat dans son regard. Un peu mutin. Elle avait l'impression qu'il replongeait en enfance, qu'il redécouvrait constamment.

Comme elle lorsqu'elle l'épiait.

Une mise en abîme dont il n'avait pas conscience certainement. Elle eut un soupir de contentement, heureuse grâce à cette simple habitude.

Minuit. L'heure du plaisir.

Elle se sentait bien juste en le regardant. Jamais elle ne pouvait l'observer quand les autres étaient là. De peur qu'il découvre l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. De peur qu'il lui dise qu'il aimait toutes les femmes et non une en particulier. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Elle n'attendait rien de lui à part qu'il reste naturel, que cela soit en sa présence ou non. Elle n'éprouvait aucune jalousie quand il tournait autour de son amie ou d'une autre femme. Pourquoi en aurait-elle ressentie ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il s'intéresse plus qu'à une autre. Cela aurait été du favoritisme et il n'en faisait jamais entre femmes.

Il se redressa à nouveau, consultant son calepin, prit d'un doute. Ses gestes étaient moins assurés, presque hésitant. La jeune femme eut un regain d'intérêt, approchant encore son œil. Il avait l'air contrarié, s'agitant, calculant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Minuit. L'heure du doute.

Il l'avait remarqué. Une nouvelle fois. Il aimait chercher discrètement l'œil aigue-marine sans qu'elle le sache. Le problème c'est qu'une fois qu'il l'avait repéré, il pensait plus à elle qu'à sa préparation. Cette nuit, cela n'avait pas raté, il l'avait vu et il s'était loupé.

Il jura dans sa barbe imaginaire et rattrapa ce qu'il considérait comme une bourde, goutant une nouvelle fois sa sauce avec une seconde louche. Rassuré, il la reposa avec la première.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était au courant. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et préférait faire mine de ne pas s'en soucier. Pour elle et pour lui.

Jamais elle n'avait cherché à faire plus et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Du moment qu'elle restait dans l'ignorance, tout irait pour le mieux. Il l'avouait, il faisait tout pour conserver la même attitude qu'à son habitude. Pour la rassurer ? Bien évidemment. Elle ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'elle était installée dans sa routine. Comment aurait-elle réagit si la belle savait qu'il avait plus qu'un faible pour elle ?

Minuit. L'heure des tourments.

Il était au courant et c'était en parfaite connaissance de cause qu'il venait au "rendez-vous" instauré tacitement. C'était un moment à eux. Il préparait son café dans le but qu'elle reste éveillée jusqu'à l'heure du "rendez-vous" sans peine. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, les yeux fermés, sur une chaise, un canapé ou dans son lit. Bras croisés, yeux fermés, l'expression sereine avec un petit sourire espiègle, cela lui ressemblait plus que ce que beaucoup de gens croyait.

Avant, il pensait que ce n'était réservé qu'aux livres qu'elle dévorait. Mais si elle s'intéressait à lui, elle ne pouvait avoir que cette attitude. Il se sentait honteusement fier de trouver la cachette de cette prunelle tourmaline, hypnotique. Il avait dû mal à se raisonner, à trouver des raisons de ne pas y plonger.

Minuit. L'heure du show.

C'était un spectacle privé qu'il affectionnait. Il n'avait qu'une crainte, que la représentation se passe mal. Qu'elle découvre tout et qu'elle arrête. Qu'elle ne s'infiltre plus dans son antre où il l'hébergeait volontiers serait considéré comme une défaite à ses yeux. Voir la honte empourprer le visage de la belle indiscrète serait la pire des infamies.

Il aimait ces visites. Il se sentait moins seul. Avant, il venait aussi tard le soir pour être tranquille. Avoir la paix après tout le ramdam que faisait l'équipage lui faisait du bien. Il rechargeait ses batteries et le soleil pouvait à nouveau se lever. Maintenant, les visites de sa spectatrice silencieuse étaient essentielles. Il avait l'impression de briller à nouveau sous un projecteur, d'avoir une autre motivation que l'amour de la cuisine. Il désirait l'éblouir.

Minuit. L'heure des conjectures.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il se perdait dans des hypothèses improbables. Qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite en personne, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte. Le café, un petit creux, une envie de s'assurer que Chopper ne s'était pas endormi dans l'infirmerie.

La voir, là, assise à la table. Sirotant son café devant lui, laissant les effluves l'enivrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il aurait une couverture à porter de main et, si ce n'était pas le cas, il l'aurait couverte de sa veste. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à nouveau, balayant la pièce avant de reprendre son ballet.

Minuit. L'heure érotique.

Très tôt, il avait compris que la cuisine pouvait être aisément s'apparenter à une danse. Sensuelle. Hypnotique. Emporté par un flot de sensations continues, il apprit très tôt à s'immuniser contre ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur la préparation de ses plats. Les aliments eux-mêmes se prêtaient aux amalgames.

Les glaces étaient un bon exemple. Comment rester indifférent devant une femme qui dévorait avec avidité un de ces bâtonnets glacées ?

Ces pensées obscènes étaient bannies depuis longtemps de son esprit. Ce n'était pas digne de lui et de son esprit chevaleresque. Mais l'homme est faible, la tentation de la chair est forte. Sa résolution à ne pas y céder sérieusement c'était renforcée depuis qu'elle lui rendait visite.

Quelque chose qui les dépassait s'était installée. Spécial. Unique. Précieux.

Inestimable.

Minuit. L'heure intime.

Ils avaient peur que l'un soit au courant de ce que savait l'autre.

Ils savaient que cette situation évoluerait un jour mais n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie que cela change. Que cette parfaite routine soit brisée à cause des paroles qui étaient superficiels. Qui étaient de trop dans cette relation.

Que leurs yeux se croisent innocemment les rare fois dans la journée, c'était amplement suffisant.

Pourtant, ils espéraient. Au fond d'eux, l'un et l'autre voulaient que leurs sentiments soient réciproques.

Le jour des révélations se présenterait de lui-même, ils en étaient persuadés.

Sanji et Robin le souhaitaient de tout cœur.

Minuit. L'heure de tous les espoirs.

**.**

Ndla n°2 : Je suis navrée si cet OS parait ennuyeux sans dialogue mais c'est fait sciemment. Comme je l'explique ici, les paroles sont inutiles. Je dévoile le nom des personnages à la fin, même si on sait bien avant qui ils sont car leurs identités n'ont pas vraiment d'importance, ce n'est pas cela qui influe sur les sentiments. Quand à la répétition du mot "minuit", vous pouvez compter, il y est douze fois. Comme les douze coups de minuit. Maintenant j'espère au moins avoir respecté le thème *doute d'elle comme toujours*


	4. Thème 38 : Tatouage (ShiNoGekai)

Auteur : ShiNoGekai

Diclaimer : Tout appartient au Grand Maître Oda !

Rating : T

Genre : Angst

Ndla : Je poste enfin mon OS, que je qualifierais plus de ficlet au vue de la longueur (moins de 1000 mots). Je ne voulais pas le faire plus long de peur de le rendre (encore plus ?) ennuyeux... (Ça y est, je commence à stresser). Mais promis, j'essayerai d'augmenter la taille pour les prochains !

J'espère avoir respecté mon thème et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Dès demain, je vais réserver un autre thème pour tout de suite me remettre au travail ! ;')

**Thème 38. Tatouage**

- Pourquoi ce tatouage, Chirurgien de la Mort ?

Trafalgar Law dut admettre que cet adversaire lui avait offert un combat distrayant. Pas incroyable ou mémorable. Juste _divertissant_. Disons que cela lui avait permis de sortir de l'ennui qui s'était avéré être son seul compagnon de ce début de soirée...

Mais malheureusement pour l'autre pirate, la chasse au trésor s'arrêtait ici.

À l'entente de la question, une main s'arrêta alors qu'un fin sourire étira les lèvres du jeune médecin. Décidément, ces cinq lettres attisaient la curiosité de nombreuses personnes. Ou peut-être cherchaient-elles seulement à gagner un peu de temps... Le capitaine des Heart fit mine de réfléchir à sa réponse avant de répliquer d'une voix doucereuse :

- Je ne veux laisser aucun doute sur le sort qui attend mes victimes.

La main reprit son mouvement jusqu'au visage du vaincu. Le « DEATH » descendit vers son cou en un geste aérien et d'une lenteur presque agaçante, le « E » effleura une ligne invisible sur la gorge offerte du pirate. En sentant le sang pulser vivement sous son doigt, le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit encore plus, dévoilant davantage ses parfaites dents blanches. A ce moment précis, Law s'apparentait bien plus à un démon qu'à un simple rookie tel que la Marine le décrivait dans les journaux. Et il était incroyablement effrayant.

Le tatouage remonta vivement à la hauteur des yeux du perdant, lui permettant ainsi à loisir d'admirer la marque mortelle. Les lettres virevoltèrent dans une danse hypnotique et donnèrent naissance à une sphère bleutée. L'homme ferma vivement les yeux dans le but de se soustraire à ce spectacle si dangereux, mais tellement fascinant… Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, la main avait de nouveau disparu.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, sans doute avec l'intention de protester mais il se contenta de réprimer un frisson en percevant un froid métallique contre sa peau. Law exerça une légère pression avec sa main. Juste assez pour que la peau se fissure délicatement. Une goutte de sang coula, suivant la ligne aiguisée de la lame, telle une funambule. Avant de s'échouer lamentablement sur le plancher du bar miteux désormais désert.

Le bourreau se rapprocha un peu plus près du visage de sa victime et lui susurra dans l'oreille :

- Vois-tu, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à donner de faux espoirs…

Sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure presque imperceptible. Sa voix était presque rassurante, envoutante. Le pirate trembla. Probablement de peur. Ou peut-être de rage, se maudissant une nouvelle fois d'avoir sous-estimé le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Néanmoins, la réalité était bien plus complexe que ces simples phrases destinées à déstabiliser les personnes trop curieuses. Mais elles avaient tendance à produire leur petit effet. Et il ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans une discussion sans intérêt ; il avait mieux à faire. Beaucoup mieux…

La lame s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la chair. Les perles écarlates se faufilèrent plus vite, prenant de l'assurance, avant de terminer leur course sur les doigts du chirurgien. Dans un ballet élégant, le liquide pourpre entrelaça l'encre sombre.

A vrai dire, ce tatouage représentait pour lui la victoire de son plus grand combat contre lui-même. Et il arborait fièrement ce mot comme un trophée.

Cinq lettres.

D. E. A. T. H.

Law restait concentré sur sa tâche. Il ignorait les gémissements de plus en plus faibles de son « patient ». Comme toujours, il s'enfermait dans un silence morbide, effectuant des gestes précis et déterminés. Comme toujours, il prenait son temps. Comme toujours, il faisait attendre l'ombre noire qui se tenait tout juste derrière lui.

La Mort avait marqué son enfance. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus la Mort qui lui arrachait des vies mais lui qui les lui offrait. Elle était devenue dépendante de lui. Et il la faisait patienter dans une sorte de vengeance pour lui avoir enlevé trop rapidement les personnes chères à ses yeux.

Les plaintes du pirate étaient à présent presque inaudibles, devenant de simples murmures… Par expérience, Law savait que dans quelques minutes, tout serait fini, la perte de sang étant beaucoup trop importante pour le corps humain qui se tenait sous lui.

Il n'était pas faible. _Il n'y était plus_. Les faibles n'avaient pas la possibilité de choisir leur façon de mourir. Mais lui avait dominé la Mort. Et ce tatouage en était la preuve ineffaçable.

Le pirate hoqueta, brisant ainsi le silence quasi religieux de la scène, alors qu'un filet vermeil s'écoulait lentement à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Tout au long de son existence, chaque homme voit sa vie marquée par de nombreux événements. Certains choisissent d'enfouir les plus tragiques, les moins glorieux au plus profond d'eux-mêmes dans une tentative désespérée d'oubli. D'autres décident de les affronter et d'en faire ainsi leur plus grande force.

Trafalgar Law faisait partie de ces hommes. Après de multiples combats contre lui-même, il surmonta ce que d'autres pensaient invincible. Il avait réussi. Il avait vaincu la peur de mourir. La peur de _voir mourir_.

Il avait pris sa revanche sur la Mort.

A présent, ses doigts la manipulaient. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle.

Dans un ultime soubresaut, le pirate s'écroula et tomba définitivement dans les ténèbres.

Il avait osé défier la Mort. Et il avait perdu.

Le chirurgien était désormais invincible. Même la Mort ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle était en lui.

Et d'une manière indélébile.


	5. Thème 51 : Étoile (MlleLauchan)

Auteur : MlleLauchan

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda !

Rating : K

Pairing : Je serais inquiète si vous trouvez un couple ici !

Setting : Cela se passe après les deux ans de séparation.

Ndla : Je dois l'avouer, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais vous devriez avoir l'habitude. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir respecté le thème mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur.

**Thème 51. Etoile**

Il trouvait que, la nuit, le bateau ressemblait énormément au bateau fantôme sur lequel il avait erré. Plus de musique, plus de chants, plus de bruit, plus de cris.

Plus rien.

Un néant absolu.

Pourtant, il aurait juré entendre les hurlements glacés d'angoisse de sa si chère amie. Sa passion se changeait en poussière et en larmes amères lorsqu'il contemplait ce ciel étoilé où trônait une lune pleine dont la lumière pâle éclairait ces os. Cette lumière si froide, parfaite antagoniste de son éblouissante sœur qui régnait sans partage sur le jour. Si éclatante que la regarder suffisait à vous faire perdre la vue. Il n'était pas étonnant que la Lune se soit contentée de se montrer pour dissiper les ténèbres, timidement de surcroît.

Mais au diable ces divagations de poète, le musicien ne voulait pas enfiler les habits du bouffon ni ceux du rêveur.

Ce n'était ni la beauté de la voûte céleste ni ses souvenirs d'errance qui le rendait aussi mélancolique.

Ses orbites vides dirigées vers les étoiles, il fit peu de cas des bruits de pas qu'il entendait derrière lui. D'ailleurs, normalement, il y avait peu de chance qu'il les ait entendus vu qu'il n'avait techniquement plus d'oreille. Il eut un léger soupir, tourmenté. Persuadé qu'il était que les autres dormaient à point fermé à cet heure tardive, il ne devait rester que lui d'éveillé.

Il avait beau avouer sans honte qu'il était heureux de retrouver ses compagnons après deux ans de séparation, il s'était instauré un petit rituel durant ces deux ans et à présent il avait besoin de le respecter dès qu'il pouvait être seul.

― Tu as l'air bien sérieux Brook.

S'il y avait encore eu un corps de chair et de peau, un frisson l'aurait parcourut en entendant cette voix qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

Il se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

― Vu que mon visage n'est fait que d'os à présent, ma gamme d'expression s'est considérablement réduite, Luffy-san.

― Je l'ai vue, elle va bien.

Interdit, le squelette se figea, voyant son capitaine lever les yeux vers les étoiles. Ce jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur le visage du jeune homme renforçait cet air sérieux qui lui ressemblait si peu d'ordinaire, à quelques exceptions près. Brook se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel, les étoiles reprenant leur place dans l'esprit du musicien.

Durant ces cinquante années d'errance puis ces deux années de séparation forcée, il n'avait cessé d'envier ces magnifiques lanternes qui parsemaient le ciel de petites tâches brillantes. Elles avaient été cette petite lumière qui l'appelait de l'autre bout du tunnel, le réconfortait en envoyant le même message.

Même si le chemin est long, la lumière survient toujours après les ténèbres, aussi profondes et terrifiantes soient-elles.

Cette certitude l'avait empêché de sauter à la mer, de commettre l'irréparable.  
Cependant, une seule crainte demeurait. Impérissable.

― Comment être sûr Luffy ? Peut-être que…

― Je l'ai vue, elle va bien. Répéta le capitaine avec la même conviction.

Il ajouta :

― Elle est déterminée à vous attendre et, à la voir se battre contre la fatalité, je suis certain qu'elle lutterait contre la mort elle-même pour revoir au moins un de ses compagnons. Comme tu l'as fait. Comme tu le fais à chaque seconde.

― Pourtant je me dis que…

Un sanglot l'empêchant de finir, Brook le refoula et se reprit.

― On dit qu'une fois qu'un être vivant meurt, son âme monte au ciel. Elle n'aurait plus à souffrir de notre absence en mourant. Elle pourrait nager dans cette mer infinie qu'est la voûte céleste…

Il se rendit compte de sa bourde, se rappelant la tragédie qui avait dû secouer son capitaine.

Le décès de son frère.

Luffy se posta à côté de lui, s'accoudant au garde-fou.

― Elle s'amusera dix fois plus quand tu seras auprès d'elle. Elle ne risque pas de partir avant l'heure.

Le jeune homme sonda le ciel, comme si les étoiles auraient pu lui souffler la réponse à l'interrogation qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête lorsque le souvenir de la mort d'Ace lui revenait en mémoire. Bien peu de fois, il avait accepté sa disparition mais cette seule et unique question s'était ancrée en lui.

― Dis-moi Brook…

Pause volontaire afin d'attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur.

― Shanks m'a raconté que les êtres chers, une fois mort, devenaient des étoiles pour veiller sur nous depuis le ciel. Tu crois qu'Ace est l'une d'entre elles ?

Luffy ne prêtait pas une foi absolue en ces explications enfantines mais il aimait faire semblant. Cela lui permettait de prendre un peu de distance, de garder son optimisme et sa naïveté apparente envers et contre tout. Brook n'était pas dupe, c'est pourquoi il ne tenta pas de briser ce simulacre d'espoir.

― Il doit grandement s'inquiéter pour vous encore aujourd'hui. Répondit-il. Je serais à sa place, je ferais tout pour pouvoir veiller sur mes êtres chers même après la mort.

Le capitaine éclata de rire, le trait d'esprit était là plus intelligent que d'ordinaire. Il essuya une larme qu'il était aisé de confondre avec une larme de joie.

Une dernière et unique larme d'amertume.

Une étoile était un guide discret qui vous rappelait constamment que les ténèbres ne pourraient jamais complètement l'emporter sur la lumière. Un faisceau subsisterait toujours. Une résistance impérissable.

Cela soulevait un parallèle important aux yeux de Luffy. Il ne pouvait que gagner face à Barbe Noire s'il devait le recroiser un jour. La vengeance ne l'intéressait pas, loin de là, mais ce type allait forcément se trouver sur sa route. Et il ne le raterait pas ce jour-là.

― Autre chose Luffy-san ?

― Non, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'occupais pas tes tours de garde avec des idées noires. Tu es mon musicien après tout, j'espère bien que le moral de l'équipage restera au beau fixe.

Posant sa main sur le sommet de son crâne pour rajuster son chapeau de paille, Luffy repartit soudainement guilleret vers le dortoir des garçons. Comme si la conversation avait porté sur un sujet anodin. Brook porta pensivement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Luffy était une personne étonnante en toute circonstance et, si un hypothétique doute avait pu survenir –ce qui était très peu probable, il venait de se dissiper à l'instant même.

Il leva à nouveau la tête vers le ciel aussi sombre que les profondeurs de la mer, sachant que son admiration par ces fragments de soleil durerait aussi longtemps que sa seconde vie. Un second soupir se fit entendre, tinté de soulagement à présent.


	6. Thème 87 : Feu (lolipop62150)

Auteur : lolipop62150

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Oda

Rating : K ou K+ mais en tout cas il n'y a rien de méchant

Pairing : aucun, et à la fin, il veut juste retrouver son amie d'enfance, il n'en est pas amoureux selon moi

Bêta : Loan

**Thème 87 : Le feu**

Zorro passait son temps à dormir, s'entrainer, se battre et, accessoirement, à manger. C'était bien connu. Pourtant, il y avait encore une habitude que peu de gens lui connaissait et qu'il n'était pas prêt de partager avec tout le monde. S'il dormait toute la journée au lieu de le faire la nuit comme tout le monde, c'était parce qu'il restait éveillé toutes les nuits, prenant le tour de garde à chaque fois que c'était possible.

Au début, les autres membres de l'équipage s'étaient demandé pourquoi Zorro se proposait toujours, ou plutôt annonçait d'un ton sec qu'il prenait la garde, mais au fil du temps, personne n'avait réussi à lui tirer de réponse autre qu'un regard noir. Ils avaient alors abandonné progressivement et le laissaient faire. De toute façon, Zorro ne faisait pas grand-chose ces nuits-là, comme l'avaient découvert ses nakama.

Un soir, Luffy avait encore une fois posé la question (il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de lui demander). Après un regard noir, le sabreur était sorti comme de coutume, en laissant le reste de l'équipage dans la cuisine. Le capitaine en avait profité pour faire des suppositions toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Usopp s'était joint à lui pour dire encore plus de bêtises abracadabrantes, que Chopper écoutait comme s'il lui déclamait la Bible. Après dix minutes d'histoires insensées, Nami commençait à avoir un mal de crâne pas possible, car tous les autres s'y étaient mis : Brook pour glisser des insinuations sordides à propos de petites culottes, Franky pour réveiller tout un cimetière en bramant des « Suupeeer ! » à tout bout de champs, et même Sanji pour discréditer son rival préféré. Finalement, Robin les sauva de l'électrocution in extremis.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui rendre une petite visite incognito cette nuit, pour regarder ce qu'il fait ?  
- Oh ! Robin chérie ! Que tu as de bonnes idées ! De plus, avec ton pouvoir nous serons sûrs de ne pas nous faire prendre, lui déclama Sanji en faisant sa danse de l'anguille accompagnée de petits cœurs dans l'œil visible.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous aiderai.  
- Oh... Oui, tu as raison, Robin chérie ! Il ne faut pas te fatiguer, surtout pour regarder marimo ! Tu as mieux à faire, par exemple, me regarder moi !  
- Tu peux vraiment pas, Robin ? Je serais alors obligé de dévoiler mon secret pour résoudre ce mystère, chouina Luffy à genoux devant l'archéologue et le visage d'un petit chien battu.  
- Non.  
- Bon, eh bien dans ce cas...

Le capitaine se mit de dos, sortit un foulard noir de nulle part, se l'enroula autour du visage, se retourna et déclara d'une voix profonde : « Je suis un ninja ! »

- C'est vrai, moi je suis le chef des ninjas pirates mesurant trente centimètres, aimant la viande et ayant les cheveux noirs, mais je ne voulais pas révéler leur présence et la mienne, car nous sommes ici en mission secrètes pour vérifier si Zorro se teint les cheveux en vert ou met une perruque, et donc pour cacher le fait qu'il soit chauve ou qu'il ait des cheveux blancs !  
- C'est vrai ?! Ouah ! Je peux vous rejoindre ? Ah non, c'est vrai, il faut avoir des cheveux noirs, moi j'ai des poils bruns, larmoya le renne.  
- Hum, c'est vrai, mais je pourrais peut-être faire une exception pour toi. Seulement, il faudra que tu me donne tous tes desserts pendant une semaine.  
- Et à moi, tous tes gouters pirates !  
- C'est vrai ?! Mais est-ce que je pourrais garder ma barbe à papa ?  
- Hum, je ne sais pas... Qu'en penses-tu, ninja Luffy ?  
- Si Chopper en mange une, je dois en avoir une aussi !  
- Bien, donc quand tu mangeras une barbe à papa, tu devras aussi en donner une à mon subalterne et deux à moi !  
- D'accord !  
- Bien ! Ta première mission sera de te faufiler dans l'antre d'un redoutable dragon vert maniant aussi bien les sabres que les regards noirs !  
- Oui chef !

Chopper fit un salut militaire, cacha son museau sous un autre foulard apparu de nulle part, et commença à grimper sur les cordages menant à la vigie. Luffy le suivit et voulut se propulser à l'aide de son fruit du démon, mais Usopp lui expliqua qu'il ferait trop de bruit à l'atterrissage. Ils montèrent tous les trois aussi silencieusement que possible, ouvrirent la porte sans que celle-ci ne grince et se postèrent derrière le matériel d'entrainement de Zorro. Mais comme celui-ci révéla ne rien faire d'inhabituel, et qu'ils étaient fatigués par leur journée riche en aventure, les trois ninjas s'endormirent sans rien découvrir.

Une heure après que ses trois compagnons se soient endormis, Zorro changea d'appareil de musculation et les trouva dormant les uns sur les autres, dans des positions qu'il ne pensait pas possible pour le corps humain. Il fit un petit sourire en voyant leur bêtise, mais ne les dérangea pas. Oui, le sabreur faisait bien quelque chose durant ses tours de garde pris sans discussion. Un observateur extérieur croyait sûrement qu'il ne regardait que le coucher et le lever de soleil, mais si l'on plongeait dans les pensées de l'épéiste, c'était tout autre chose, en réalité.

Zorro trouvait que le soleil et les teintes qu'il laissait dans le ciel pour se lever ou se coucher résumaient bien sa vie. Tout d'abord, la maison où il avait passé la première année de sa vie avait brûlé, emportant avec elle ses parents. Le fait qu'il avait survécu était un miracle, mais personne n'avait pu le prendre à sa charge et il fut placé dans un orphelinat quelconque. Là, il avait vu les espoirs brisés des autres orphelins, car tels des nouveaux Icares, ils avaient cru pouvoir s'échapper de leur prison, non pas en s'envolant, mais en pensant que des adultes allaient les adopter. Zorro n'avait pas réagi comme eux. Lui ne vivait que pour la vengeance, car il avait surpris une conversation entre les gérants de l'orphelinat et, à ce moment-là, un feu dévastateur de vengeance s'était installé en lui.

Le jour où il avait quitté l'orphelinat, Zorro était tombé sur un dojo. Se croyant le plus fort, il s'était dirigé vers le bâtiment et avait défié les élèves présents. Au final, seule une fille du nom de Kuina avait réussi à le battre en un seul coup. Blessé dans son orgueil, Zorro était revenu chaque jour pour la combattre, mais n'avait récolté que des coups et des bosses. Un matin, le père de la jeune fille lui avait proposé d'habiter dans le dojo et Zorro accepta. Petit à petit, sa complicité et son statut de combattant attitré de Kuina avaient fait disparaitre le feu de la vengeance, le remplaçant par l'ambition de devenir le plus fort des sabreurs, ambition qui avait atteint son point culminant le soir où ils s'étaient fait la promesse que l'un des deux deviendrait le meilleur épéiste du monde.

Depuis ce moment-là, son ambition était resté au même point, pour toujours. Zorro avait vu en Kuina un soleil, car elle avait illuminé sa vie et chassé ses projets de vengeance, pour les remplacer par la chaleur du feu de la combativité qui l'avait empêché de sombrer lors de sa mort prématurée. Après la tragédie, le jeune garçon n'avait fait que s'entrainer pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Puis, quand il était parti du dojo, le feu des véritables combats avait commencé à l'embraser. Quelques temps plus tard était arrivée sa rencontre avec Luffy. Zorro avait tout d'abord vu en lui la folie, puis avait cédé, découvrant un homme en qui brûlait la flamme de l'ambition, dès leur combat contre le colonel Morgan.

Mais il y avait surtout une volonté de feu dans les yeux de tous ses autres nakama. Cette flamme qui lui prouvait que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas atteint leur but, ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceau. Cependant, cette flamme-là, il ne la voyait réellement que lors des combats. Au quotidien, c'était surtout la flamme de la folie qui les consumait tous. Petit à petit, cette flamme avait également possédé Zorro, même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément.

Puis un jour, il avait rencontré Tashigi et elle l'avait troublé de par sa ressemblance physique avec Kuina. Mais si ça n'avait été que ça... Le style de combat de la jeune femme et, surtout, la flamme de la volonté qui brûlait dans ses yeux était la même que celle de son amie d'enfance. Le doute s'était installé en Zorro.

Mais désormais, le sabreur regardait le soleil pour retrouver dans ses couleurs tous les moments de son passé, bons ou mauvais. Il pouvait ainsi réfléchir correctement au sujet de cette marine et peut-être espérer que Kuina et Tashigi n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, que par un étrange coup du hasard, son amie s'était faite passer pour morte malgré elle, ayant perdu la mémoire ou quelque chose du genre... Mais Zorro ne se laissait pas piéger comme Icare par le rêve, non. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des enfants de l'orphelinat. Et maintenant, il avait un capitaine à servir. Ses rêves passaient après ceux de Luffy, comme il l'avait montré face à Kuma.

En attendant, Zorro se contentait de vivre au jour le jour. Après tout, le destin l'avait mené à Luffy et il devrait donc bien lui donner, à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie, la réponse de l'énigme qu'était Tashigi.


	7. Thème 77 : Monstre (MlleLauchan)

Auteur : MlleLauchan

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda, ça ne risque pas de changer.

Rating : K

Pairing : Je pense qu'il y aura au moins une heureuse dans les lectrices du forum [oui oui, tu ne rêves pas !] Même si je ne sais pas si cela correspond exactement à ta conception de ce pairing.

Setting : Après l'Arc d'Enies Lobby et avant Thriller Bark.

Ndla : Vous avez l'habitude maintenant, je ne vais pas refaire la même litanie. Je ne serais jamais totalement satisfaite alors autant que vous évitiez mes geignements. Je ne dirais qu'une chose : navrée pour la longueur !

**Thème 77. Monstre**

― Regardez là-bas ! C'est le monstre de la forêt !

L'intéressée ne daigna pas lever la tête, haussant les épaules, elle tenta d'oublier les hurlements de dégoût qu'elle entendait. Tournant la page du livre sur ses genoux, elle poursuivit sa lecture assidue. Ce n'était pas ces ignorants qui allaient la déranger. Elle ne désirait pas perdre son temps à tergiverser avec des béotiens pareils.

― Prends ça le monstros !

Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le projectile qui frappa son front. Elle s'était levé et, laissant son livre choir dans sa colère, elle décida de punir ces ignorants. Mais à peine le geste esquissé que des éclats de voix se firent entendre, furibond.

― Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire espèce d'anomalie répugnante ?

La fillette se figea, voyant de la peur se teindre sur le visage du petit groupe qui se réfugia dans les jupons de la villageoise qui brandissait un index rageur. La petite ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, connaissant la suite.

― Que je te revois les maltraiter une nouvelle fois et je m'arrangerais pour que tu vives dans la forêt avec tes semblables si ce n'est pire !

La jeune fille suivit du regard les enfants dont la crainte était aussi fausse que ces larmes de crocodile. Elle se rassit sur la souche d'arbre après avoir ramassé son livre, touchant du bout des doigts le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie. Ils avaient beau dire, les villageois, même un "monstre" avait mal quand on le blessait.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'être différent était une mauvaise chose et qu'elle aurait dû cacher ce qu'elle était pour être un mouton ? Elle ne voulait pas, ne désirait pas être comme ces gens soumis à leur prétendue normalité. Les archéologues le lui avaient dit, elle était exceptionnelle et elle comptait bien le revendiquer. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, dans le monde, qui l'apprécierait pour ce qu'elle était.

Seulement voilà, être toujours seule, sans famille, la rendait de plus en plus morose et du haut de ces huit ans, elle était déjà désillusionnée avant même d'avoir pu avoir un rêve à long terme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était devenir archéologue pour être avec les seules personnes qui l'acceptaient.

Elle contempla pensivement sa main tachetée de sang et se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait tout nettoyer avant de rentrer sinon Roji allait l'accuser de salir le parquet sciemment. On parlait souvent de la méchanceté des belles-mères dans les contes mais est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pensé à dénoncer celle des tantes ? Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un seul livre à ce sujet.

Une fois la blessure nettoyée, elle emprunta le chemin du village en serrant son livre contre elle. Elle s'appliqua à rester rationnelle, se disant que si elle était vraiment un monstre, mieux valait être un monstre cultivé plutôt qu'un être humain dans la norme parfaitement ignorant.

Elle refoula les sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules, faisant trembler son corps chétif et fragile. Un monstre n'était-il pas sensé être grand et fort ? Dans les contes, il était le méchant, celui qui vous pétrifiait d'un seul regard et qui vous abattait d'un coup nonchalant. Elle n'était ni grande ni forte sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen de se défendre contre ces injustices.

Mais même en se considérant comme une enfant, cela n'allait encore pas. Ses amis archéologues avaient catégoriquement refusé qu'elle participe à leur recherche secrète, prétextant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre.

Au fond, elle se sentait très seule.

Heureusement, elle avait Sauro.

Robin eut un grand sourire, repensant à ce rire si farfelu. Oui. Heureusement qu'il était là lui. Il ne la considérait pas comme un monstre, il était plutôt fasciné par ses pouvoirs, disant que ce devait être bien pratique au quotidien. Il la considérait comme un enfant sans les excès qui allait avec. Il semblait la comprendre lui.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle pourrait aller le voir après être passé chez elle. Robin se disait qu'elle pourrait parler à Sauro de son envie de prendre la mer. De rencontrer des gens plus tolérants. Des gens qui accepteraient sa différence.

Elle ne voulait plus n'être qu'une "anomalie" aux yeux des autres.

**\~/**

C'est pourquoi elle se sentait bien ici.

Le vent frais souleva doucement ses longs cheveux de jais. Assise sur la rambarde, elle s'était détournée de sa séance de jardinage. En pensant à lui, une remarque lui était revenue, comme à chaque fois. Ses souvenirs étaient sortis de la boîte où elle les avait enfermés.

Toutes les personnes de l'équipage avaient eut une réaction, positive ou négative, en voyant ses pouvoirs en action. Sauf lui.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper avaient été très amusé. Zoro ne s'était que méfié un peu plus d'elle. Nami avait été surprise et effrayée.

Si Zoro et Nami avaient fini par s'y habituer. Lui n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Aucun signe de son intérêt ou de sa curiosité à ce sujet. Rien. Cela lui semblait tout naturel. Son fruit du démon ne l'avait pas rebuté et il s'était précipité vers elle en louant sa beauté. Il aurait pu avoir un mouvement de recul, du dégoût, si léger soit-il. Elle savait le déceler après des années de rejet et de traques sans relâche.

Puis, au fil de leur voyage, elle avait comprit qu'il y accordait de l'intérêt mais pas comme elle le pensait.

Comment la considérait-il ? Qu'était-elle à ses yeux ?

Elle consulta sa montre, se demandant si ses souvenirs lui avait fait manqué le "rendez-vous". Non, encore quelques secondes. Elle avait vérifié et il se tâtait encore pour venir.

Elle avait cherché, cherché encore et encore. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le comprendre. L'approcher sans qu'il mette son foutu mode _in love_ en marche.

C'est en l'écoutant hurler contre Luffy alors qu'il avait surpris sur le fait. Après cette énième excursion, certains de ses ingrédients étaient inutilisables et elle avait trouvé là une bonne opportunité d'approcher le jeune pirate.

Un jardin potager ou, comme certains spécialistes disaient, un jardin aromatique.

Libérant le plus d'espace possible, elle avait décidé de prendre son temps et de soigner ces herbes. La belle archéologue avait lu quantité de livres et s'était procuré de l'engrais et des graines de bonne qualité. Retroussant ses manches, elle avait trouvée une nouvelle façon d'utilisé son pouvoir et, ainsi, aucun plant n'était négligé. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, elle s'était inquiétée sans relâche pour ce petit coin qui réunissait tous ses espoirs. Elle avait demandé à Franky de lui faire une sorte de verrières mobiles, qu'on pouvait ôter et mettre à l'envie. Elle avait sélectionné les plants de sorte à avoir une grande variété d'herbes, connaissant à présent leur utilité.

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait l'impression que l'aspect "monstrueux" de son pouvoir avait disparut. Grâce à elle, une nouvelle vie naissait. Végétale certes mais cela restait important à ses yeux. Si elle aimait s'occuper des fleurs, c'était aussi que ce sentiment qu'on était dépendante d'elle lui plaisait énormément. Elle se sentait indispensable une seconde fois.

Dans l'avancement de son projet, la chose qui l'avait surprise fut l'odeur.

Une fois épanouies, les herbes dégageaient un agréable parfum. Si entêtant que Chopper était venu, émerveillé, demandant timidement s'il pouvait se servir un peu puisque les fines herbes avaient aussi des usages médicinaux.

La jeune femme avait remarqué que Zoro s'endormait de plus en plus souvent dans les parages pour profiter des fragrances. Nami était également conquise par ces arômes et venait sous n'importe quel prétexte pour en profiter. Usopp lui rendait visite, curieux. Luffy bavait en respirant, reconnaissant là les odeurs qui provenaient des plats de son cuisiner.

Mais pas l'ombre de l'intéressé.

Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand elle passait par la cuisine pour entretenir son jardin, il était toujours en train de s'affairer sur ses plats. L'archéologue avait aperçu sa déception quand il examinait ses herbes, pourtant achetés dans une boutique spécialisée. Et là, elle avait comprit.

Il n'osait tout simplement pas. Gentilhomme dans l'âme, il ne devait pas accepter l'idée même de venir la déranger.

Frustrée, il lui devenait évident que le cuisinier aurait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour venir. Elle était navrée pour Luffy mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La belle archéologue avait détruit tout les flacons grâce à son pouvoir, Luffy en avait prit pour son grade mais quelques heures après, son calme retrouvé, il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour aller faire ce qu'il considérait presque comme l'ultime demande.

― Robin-chan ?

Cette dernière releva son arrosoir, se tournant avec lenteur comme si la chaleur écrasante de cette après-midi l'affectait alors qu'il n'en était rien. Presque nonchalante, elle observait le jeune homme qui referma la trappe.

― Oui cook-san ?

― Pourrais-je jeter un œil sur ton jardin ?

Elle opina et ce fut une fois le cuisinier près d'elle que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Être franche et lui avouer qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait jamais eut d'intérêt ou de répulsion ? Inenvisageable. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Agenouillée devant les herbes, l'ombre du cuisiner la surplombait, la protégeant du soleil telle une ombrelle. Il regardait le tout d'un œil expert, elle l'imaginait bien en train d'examiner les plants pour être sûr de la qualité. Non pas qu'il doutait d'elle mais il voulait toujours le meilleur pour ses nakama. Jamais l'archéologue n'aurait été offusquée pour une chose somme toute naturelle.

Une main à sa hanche et l'autre à son menton, il s'était penché alors que dans le même mouvement elle avait voulu se relever. Le menton du cuisinier aurait heurté le crâne de la belle si celle-ci n'avait pas levé la tête vers le ciel. Au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient figés par réflexe, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Pour éviter de tomber, ils s'étaient retenus au garde-fou. L'arrosoir, lâché sous le coup de la surprise, aurait chu sur le sol si la main que l'archéologue avait fait apparaître et celle du cuisinier ne l'avait pas retenu dans un même mouvement.

D'où la soudaine proximité. Puis le jeune homme s'était reculé.

― Excuse-moi Robin-chan. Fit-il, réellement contrit. Pourrais-je prélever un peu d'herbes de ton jardin ?

― Bien sûr, sers-toi.

Elle avait répondu machinalement, son bras lui tendant l'arrosoir. Encore une fois, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. De plus en plus perplexe, elle réfléchissait sur cette indifférence. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout alors qu'il repartait, son petit trésor dans un sac.

― Cook-san.

Il se tourna vers elle et la laissa poursuivre, muet.

― Pourquoi…

Le reste de sa question resta en suspens, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que cela la tenait à cœur après tout ?

Parce qu'il était différent.

A son étonnement, il eut un sourire tendre qui était bien loin de celui, niais, qu'il avait lors de ses tentatives de séduction ridicule.

― Le tout est un et un est tout.

Il laissa un silence s'installer, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il venait de dire répondait parfaitement à la question de la jeune femme.

Tout d'un coup, son sourire devint plus guilleret, comme s'il venait de parler de tout et de rien.

― A tout à l'heure Robin-chan et merci pour les herbes.

Il se réfugia dans son antre, plantant la jeune femme dans son jardin aux effluves variés. Elle se rendit compte, respirant innocemment ces différentes senteurs, à quel point le cuisinier avait raison. Certaines odeurs pouvaient être désagréable en apparence mais une fois combinée, elle donnait un plus.  
Elle perçut le sous-entendu dans les paroles du jeune homme.

_Un monstre, toi ? Impossible. Tes pouvoirs font partie intégrante de toi._

L'archéologue voyait son départ comme une invitation à le suivre. Elle termina l'entretient de son jardin ce qui lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans la cuisine, le cuisinier déposa sur la table un verre. S'installant face au comptoir pour avoir le cuisinier devant elle, la belle reconnut l'odeur de ses herbes. Cette boisson ne pouvait être que pour elle c'est pourquoi elle ne posa aucune question avant d'y goûter. Elle parvint à reconnaître les ingrédients qu'elle énumérait mentalement : _clou de girofle, macis, safran, vanille, citrons, amande, lait, sucre en poudre, musc_.

Le goût était tel qu'elle finit le tout d'un trait.

― C'est très bon cook-san. Déclara-t-elle. Qu'est-ce au juste ?

― Une potion d'Amour.

Nouveau silence. Toujours ce sourire tendre, un peu incertain.

― Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir essayé Robin-chan.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour prendre le verre, son regard évitant le sien. Elle resserra sa prise sur le verre pour l'empêcher de se détourner et de lui ôter toute chance de répondre. Surprit, il releva la tête, son regard capté par le sien, si sérieux.

― Comment ?

Si implorant.

Calmement, tendrement, doucement, il prit les mains de la jeune archéologue dans les siennes.

― Comment une femme, la seule qui a le pouvoir de donner la vie, pourrait être synonyme de monstruosité ?

Passant son pouce sur le dos de ses mains, le cuisinier avait encore ce sourire, plus confiant. Comme si cette évidence était connue du monde entier. Était-ce son esprit chevaleresque, sa galanterie qui le faisait parler ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

L'archéologue avait plutôt la sensation que c'était un curieux mélange. Loin d'être insatisfaite par cette réponse, elle le laissa approcher. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau…

Puis Luffy pénétra en trombe dans la cuisine, manquant d'exploser la porte au passage.

― SANJIIIIII !

Le capitaine repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu à l'aide d'un coup de pied de l'intéressé qui eut un soupir. Décidé à rassasié le ventre sur patte, il s'excusa auprès de l'archéologue avant de retourner au fourneau, le verre à la main.

En sortant, de la cuisine, bouleversée par le concentré d'évènements et d'émotion, elle se rendit compte à quel point le cuisinier était différent des autres.

Elle n'était pas un monstre. A présent, cette certitude resterait à jamais gravée dans son cœur. Peu importe le regard des gens puisqu'elle était certaine que ses compagnons la considérait comme un membre à part sans toutefois la classée dans les anomalies.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers Nami qui lui faisait des grands signes de l'autre côté du pont. Un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et, repensant une dernière fois au gentleman, elle se fit la réflexion que sa fameuse "potion" avait été inutile après tout. Comment faire naître un sentiment qui existait déjà en elle ?

**\~/**

Nlda n°2 : Pour ce qui est du flashback, je tiens à préciser, je le situe juste avant le moment où Robin rend visite à Sauro et lui dévoile l'identité de sa mère. Quand à la recette de la "potion", c'est une vraie recette. Et les vertues aphrodisiaques de quelques uns des ingrédients sont "réelles" dans le sens où elles ont prétendument ces propriétés.


	8. Thème 95 : Feu de Camp (Mogowko)

Auteur : MogowKo

Rating : K+

Protagoniste : Ace

Genre : Drama

SPOIL : Mieux vaut avoir lu/vu l'arc sur l'enfance de Luffy avant d'entamer la lecture.

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda est l'heureux propriétaire de One Piece.

Note de l'auteure : Ça y est, j'apporte enfin ma contribution au challenge des 100 OS ! *contente*  
Alors, ce n'est rien qu'une petite introspection sur Ace autour du thème _feu de camp_. Certes, je ne me suis pas trop foulée. Hum, mais j'espère que cela plaira quand même.

Et merci aussi à Loan pour m'avoir indiqué des erreurs dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence !

Bonne lecture !

**.**

Portgas D. Ace s'écroula dans l'herbe. Dos au sol, bras en croix, quelques brins chatouillant les extrémités de ses doigts, il souffla, d'un souffle qui tremblotait doucement. Fermant les yeux et crispant les mains. La journée avait été rude et, malheureusement pour lui, vaine. Ses recherches n'avaient abouti à rien et les villageois de cette île n'étaient visiblement pas très bavards.  
Ace fronça les paupières, il avait les jambes lourdes. Il n'était plus tout feu tout flamme, seulement éteint. La mâchoire serrée, les dents grinçant, il éleva son poing et l'abattit avec hargne sur la terre, la faisant presque trembler.

- Bon sang !

Peu importait que la mélodie des oiseaux chanteurs soit douce, que le coucher de soleil soit magnifique en cette clairière. Ace sentait son sang bouillir, ça le rendait malade au point que rien ne pouvait plus l'enthousiasmer. Glissant de manière aérienne sa main sur son front moite et dans sa chevelure tout aussi humide, le pirate tentait de calmer sa respiration. Sans vraiment pouvoir se maîtriser, son bras gauche alla se faufiler dans la poche de son bermuda, d'où il en ressortit une vieille paperasse couleur café qu'il présenta devant lui. Ses doigts froissèrent aussitôt l'avis de recherche de Marshall D. Teach. Ces yeux perfides, ce sourire abruti, c'était comme si ce portrait le narguait encore.

Après avoir manqué de peu de déchirer complètement l'affiche, Ace se dit qu'il valait mieux l'écarter de sa vue. Alors il la plia en quatre, suivant les plis déjà très prononcés par le geste, se releva en position assise et enfourna l'unique photo de sa cible dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'il se leva entièrement, Portgas observa la lune à peine apercevable dans ce ciel roux. Et souffla aussitôt, doucement, en sentant ses muscles se détendre. Un peu comme si toute la frustration qu'il venait d'avoir rejoignait l'astre opaque.

Ace reprenait tranquillement ses esprits quand son estomac le rappela à l'ordre – presque en s'y précipitant – avec l'un de ses meilleurs grognements. La main sur le ventre, la torche humaine tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme un demeuré ou un perdu. Il vit des arbres, des branches, des pierres, un écureuil et un couple de papillons. Cela ne l'aidait pas franchement : l'île était grande, le village à des kilomètres à la ronde, le soir tombait…

Un grognement s'éleva au milieu de la flore, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux et tomber un silence de plomb dans la forêt. Ace laissa chuter sa tête en avant, ses cheveux formant ainsi un rideau qui masqua les traits las de son visage.

Apparemment, ce serait ici qu'il dormirait. 

**.o.**

Le tas de bois chut dans l'herbe en un son mélodieux.

- Eh bah, j'ai de quoi faire un feu, avec tout ça !

Ace claqua ses mains entre elles. De la poussière voleta avant qu'il ne s'assît lourdement à même le sol, un sourire de totale plénitude accroché au visage. Étrangement, la solitude l'enthousiasmait, le rendait un peu nigaud. Peut-être cela était-il dû au fait que chaque feu de camp lui rappelait son premier, celui passé avec ses deux frères ? Ou bien, ceci était une image afin de masquer la haine qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, le deuil refoulé de Thatch. Il n'en savait rien et s'en moquait quelque peu.  
Ici, il était bien. Même s'il n'y avait pas Marco dont il se serait fait un malin plaisir de bombarder de piques, ni Oz, la dernière recrue qui avait le cœur aussi géant que lui – celui-ci avait d'ailleurs intérêt à prendre soin de son nouveau chapeau – . Il se sentait étreint par les grandes ailes de la Liberté, insouciant, forcené, stupide.  
Lui.

Ce sentiment que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, cette fougue empreinte dans chacun de ses mouvements l'avaient quelque peu manqué. Il brûlait d'énergie, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il songea à l'époque du ASL, ce temps où il était un gamin étonnement précoce dans ses manières d'agir et de réfléchir. Il fut lunatique, combatif, ardent, têtu. Sans doute était-ce la mort de Sabo qui le changea lui faisant devenir ce qu'il était maintenant, un adolescent immature, atteint de ce sentiment étrange qui était la joie de vivre.

Le brun avait le regard vide, où rayonnait cependant une certaine lueur, et le sourire mélancolique. Il secoua la tête en riant doucement. Ces réflexions l'avaient refroidi. Non dans le sens de lui avoir ôté toute joie, mais dans celui d'avoir calmé ses ardeurs. Cette euphorie ne lui correspondait pas tant que ça, finalement.

Claquant des doigts, Ace fit jaillir une flammèche qui déposa moult ombres sur son visage et son chapeau. D'une pichenette sur le mikado de branches, un immense feu naquit, ondulant dans tous les sens dès lors qu'il s'éleva vers les sombres cieux. Ace recula et observa les flammes danser. Ces réactions chimiques qui faisaient partie de lui, que c'était fou.

Bientôt, Ace perdit le fil de ses pensées. Les yeux ancrés dans une voûte céleste violâtre, débordante d'étoiles et voilée de nuages cotonneux, il songea à lui, à Luffy, à Sabo, à leur cabane de fortune. A Dadan, Porchemy. A l'ASL. Puis cette journée, l'une des meilleures qu'ils eurent passées entre frères. Leur escapade dans les montagnes.

Leur première soirée à la belle étoile.

Ace ferma doucement les yeux, écoutant le crépitement des braises. Il se rappelait avec amertume le sourire goguenard de Luffy, fier de son histoire de fantômes qui avait eu le mérite de les surprendre. Sabo avait été joyeux, ce soir-là, autour d'un feu que seul Ace avait été capable de faire naître. Sacrée journée !  
Il se souvenait des sapins tout verts, des serpents d'eau dévalant bruyamment les pentes rocailleuses, de l'herbe fraîche et moelleuse. Ace eut l'impression de revoir toutes les couleurs qui l'avaient entouré ce soir-là. Il se concentra, se souvenant des teintes sombres de la forêt puis des visages de ses frères baignés d'une lumière rougeâtre. Il y avait aussi plein d'ombres. Partout. Elles auraient pu leur être effrayantes si les trois marmots n'avaient pas été morts de rire toute la soirée.

Ace eut un faible sourire puis rouvrit les yeux. Tout ceci était délicieux, un vrai régal. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : y retourner. Plonger dans ses souvenirs au point de s'y croire de nouveau. Son enfance avait été remarquable. N'était-ce pas un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte, à l'heure où la vengeance frappait à sa porte pour réclamer son dû ? Après tout, rien ne disait qu'il sortirait indemne du combat contre son ex-frère. Rien ne le certifiait.

Le brun se mit la plus grosse claque mentale de toute sa vie. Voilà que son défaitisme remettait ça !  
Après un grognement qui lui était caractéristique, Ace prit une brochette du sanglier qu'il avait abattu cet après-midi puis la plaça au-dessus du feu. Il devait manger et ne plus penser à rien. Tout irait bien.

Lorsqu'il fut rassasié, Portgas D. Ace sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, un chasseur le réveilla d'une main sur l'épaule. Après quelques explications, le pirate eut un immense sourire : cet homme le cherchait car il savait où s'était réfugié Marshall D. Teach. Il apprit le nom de l'île et, à midi, prit la mer sur son Striker.

On ne le revit plus jamais sur l'île. Ni lui, ni les flammes rougeâtres de ce qui fut son dernier feu.


	9. Thème 91 : Échec (ChocOlive)

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

Rating : K+

Warning : pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau-là.

Setting : durant l'ellipse des 2 ans.

Ndla : voilà ma petite contribution au challenge. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tourner ça de façon humoristique. Mais vous jugerez par vous-même

**Thème 91. Échec**

Frustration. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même. Un sentiment dérangeant qui vous prenait le cœur et l'esprit. Jabura grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir. Il devait gagner. Il s'était juré de ne plus perdre. La honte qui en résultait était trop grande, le sentiment de faiblesse trop humiliant. Alors, sans relâche, il s'était entrainé. Encore et encore. Surpassant ses faiblesses.

Échec. Ce mot dansait devant ses yeux.

Il renifla de colère, chassant ces cinq lettres d'un revers de main. Il reprit de l'aplomb et sourit, l'air bravache et fier. Tout n'était pas perdu. La victoire était encore à portée de main. Il ancra son regard dans celui de son adversaire et, avec détermination, il amorça sa tactique, sûr de lui.

_Poc_

Pour son plus grand désarroi, son vis-à-vis anticipa parfaitement son manège, voyant clair dans son jeu. Il ne l'aurait pas avec des attaques aussi primaires et faibles, digne d'un débutant. Un sourire calculateur aux lèvres, Lucci répliqua avec aisance, parant la maigre offensive de son opposant.

Jabura serra les dents, encaissant le choc. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Pas encore. Il s'était fait la promesse que soncombat contre le blondinet serait la dernière défaite de sa carrière d'assassin. Pardon, ex-assassin. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il ne perdrait pas !

_Poc_

L'homme-loup se redressa, faisant face à l'adversité. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Il répliqua d'un saut équestre, enfonçant les défenses de son adversaire. Il allait se faire un plaisir d'arracher le sourire suffisant de ce satané minou. Foi de loup !

_Poc_

Avec irritation, il s'aperçut que sa parade n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il grogna dans sa barbe, exaspéré. Le sourire félin passa de calculateur à froid, alarmant l'homme-loup. Lucci porta un coup puissant, désarçonnant l'aîné.

_Poc _

Alors, ça… Ahuri, Jabura regarda son adversaire, haussant les sourcils d'incrédulité. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce coup-là… Reprenant ses esprits, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, toisant le cadet avec colère. Le combat n'était pas terminé. Il avait encore une chance. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement, siffla l'aîné.

- L'issue de ce combat est jouée d'avance. »

Jabura serra les poings, plissant les yeux de colère. Dieu qu'il l'énervait ! _Attends un peu, Kitty… J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac_, songea l'homme-loup. Avec adresse, il tenta une diversion, attirant l'attention de l'homme-léopard ailleurs.

_Poc_

Échec. Mot tabou. Proscrit de son vocabulaire, il restait gravé dans sa mémoire, telle une épée de Damoclès. Après le désastre d'Enies Lobby, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Sur leur groupe. Sur leur rôle. Et surtout sur lui. Ses convictions avaient flambé en un joyeux feu de paille.

_Poc_

Jabura devenait nerveux. Il devait gagner. Pour son égo et son honneur. Déterminé, il se battit avec toute sa force et sa ruse. En retrait, Kaku observait distraitement leur joute, astiquant ses armes avec soin, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. C'était devenu une routine entre les deux rivaux. Le soir venu, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'affronter. Leurs escarmouches devenaient de plus en plus ardues au fil des mois.

Kaku devait bien avouer que Jabura s'améliorait grandement, Lucci étant un adversaire de talent. Mais, malheureusement pour l'homme-loup, le leader restait plus fort que lui, à ce jeu-là. Un mince sourire orna ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit l'ex-leader fulminer. L'acharnement de l'aîné était une chose admirable en soi. Il revenait à la charge, inlassablement, qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il mordait la poussière.

_Poc_

Les deux adversaires s'observaient en chien de faïence. Jaugeant, anticipant… Jabura fronça les sourcils. À ce train-là, il allait perdre. Il n'en avait plus beaucoup. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette pensée. En désespoir de cause, il tenta un ultime coup, une combinaison qu'il avait mis au point durant ses entrainements.

_Poc_

Pendant un instant, il crut que cela avait marché. Mais Lucci lui ôta tout espoir, ne laissant que désillusion dans son sillage. Avec un plaisir évident, l'homme-léopard leva la main, assénant son coup final. Il sauta habilement les défenses lupins et… prit le roi adverse.

« Échec et mat. »

… Fais chier.

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère ne pas m'être éloigné du thème, même si j'ai un peu détourné le mot initial. :P

* * *

Edit : Moko m'ayant informée que l'idée avait déjà été exploitée, je tiens à m'excuser et préciser que la ressemblance entre ce petit ficelet et "Echec avant le mat" de DeathGothika n'était pas voulue. Une grosse coïncidence mais une coïncidence fâcheuse. Je pense recommencer cet OS et essayer de trouver autre chose. [Gros coup au moral]

Edit2 : après petite discussion, DeathGothika m'a faite savoir que cela ne pose aucun problème tant que la petite note de bas de page est conservée à la publication du one-shot sur . Un grand merci à elle et son indulgence. Enjoy !


	10. Thème 8 : Famille (Elfyliane)

Auteur : Elfyliane

Rating : T

Genre : famille / amitié

**Thème 8. Famille**

**05 Mai, un navire dans East Blue, direction le royaume de Goa, village de Fuchia.**

En retard. Il était en retard nom d'une paperasse administrative! Comment cela avait pu arriver? Un jour pareil en plus! Comment pouvait-il avoir des subordonnés aussi incapables de voir une tempête arriver ?! On était dans l'East Blue et non dans le Shin Sekai alors comment son navigateur avait-il fait pour ne pas la repérer à temps! Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait bloqué en plein coeur de la tempête qui semblait ne pas vouloir cesser. Avec un soupir, il alla dans sa cabine. Il vérifia que son précieux colis n'avait rien, ce serait le pompom quand même! Fort heureusement, les dizaines de couches de coton et papier bulle qui l'entouraient le protégeaient efficacement contre le moindre mouvement intempestif du navire. Tiens maintenant qu'il y pensait ça secouait moins que tout à l'heure, Mère Nature serait-elle en train de se calmer? Un coup fut frappé à sa porte.

- « Entrez.  
- Pardonnez mon intrusion mais je vous informe que nous sommes sortis de la tempête et avons repris la route vers le royaume de Goa qui devrait être en vue d'ici deux à trois heures.  
- Bien, parfait.

- ... Et bien? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici! Retournez à votre poste!  
- H-Haï! À vos ordres, Vice-Amiral Garp! »

Et le marine partit en vitesse, le Héros de la Marine, Genkotsu no Garp était à prendre avec des pincettes du fait d'une humeur massacrante présente depuis que la tempête s'était levée. Bien loin des pensées du soldat sous ses ordres, Garp regarda à travers sa fenêtre le temps qui s'éclaircissait, enfin. Un grand sourire vint orner son visage alors que son regard se portait sur un cadre posait sur le petit montant devant les vitres. Cadre qu'il saisit d'ailleurs, une lueur de tendresse au fond de ses prunelles. Il observa à nouveau l'extérieur, le cadre toujours en main.

- « Attendez-moi les garçons, j'arrive! »

**Même moment, île du royaume de Goa, village de Fuchia, bar de Makino.**

En retard. Elle était en retard nom d'un client bourré! Comment cela avait pu arriver? Un jour pareil en plus! Elle aurait dû mieux vérifier ses réserves, bon à sa décharge, elle l'avait fait, elle n'avait juste pas prévu qu'un groupe de villageois allait venir la veille et par conséquent lui faire diminuer de façon drastique tout ce dont elle avait besoin. C'est pourquoi, elle se retrouvait à courir ça et là dans l'espoir de trouver tout ce qui lui manquait, c'est-à-dire à peu près tous les ingrédients nécessaires au repas qu'elle préparait. Makino soupira. Elle était épuisée, elle courait dans tous les sens depuis ce matin et elle n'en était encore qu'à la moitié! À ce rythme, elle n'aura jamais fini à temps! Essoufflée, la jeune tenancière arriva à son bar pour y déposer ses plus récents achats. Arrivée devant la porte de sa cuisine, elle remarqua soudain que du bruits en provenait, ce qui n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout même. Rapidement, elle entra pour y découvrir éberluée d'autres villageois qui s'affairaient autour des fourneaux, l'un d'en eux la remarqua.

- « Hey Makino! Bonjour.  
- Hein? Ah euh oui bonjour mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
- Bah le vieux Woop a dis que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main alors on est venu aider!  
- Oh d'accord, merci! Merci beaucoup!  
- Eh, eh, eh, c'est rien voyons et puis ça fait plaisir. Oï Shino! Passe-moi le sucre s'il-te-plaît!  
- Voilà, ça vient! »

Makino repartit rassurée, elle arriverait peut-être à finir à temps au final. Elle redescendit sur terre, c'était pas le moment de rêvasser! Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à préparer! Heureusement, elle n'était plus seule maintenant.

**Même moment, royaume de Goa, à l'écart du village, dans la forêt.**

En retard. Il était en retard nom d'un D.! Comment cela avait pu arriver? Un jour pareil en plus! Comment avait-il pu perdre sa surprise ainsi? Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait décidé de la cacher dans un endroit où même lui n'ira pas chercher mais quand même! Il n'arrivait plus à lui mettre la main dessus maintenant. Et le soleil qui continuait sa course là-haut dans le ciel, ça le tuerait de s'arrêter un moment, histoire qu'il ait plus de temps! Raaah, mais pouvait-elle bien être! C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux! Ce qu'il allait plus tarder à faire si ça continuait. Portgas D. Ace commença à se parler à lui-même en désespoir de cause.

- « Bon allez, Ace, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait il y a une semaine maintenant? Mmmmh, voyons, je me suis levé, normal, raflé toute la nourriture laissée par mon frère ne laissant rien aux brigands, normal aussi, après on s'est baladé en forêt, on est allé voir Makino, jusque là tout va bien, puis Makino a occupé l'autre pendant que j'allais chercher ce que je suis allé chercher et après? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais après déjà? ... Mmmmmhhh ... Ah! Ça y est, je me souviens! Qu'est-ce que je peux être doué parfois! Shishishi! »

Rapidement, Ace retourna dans la maison-moulin que leur grand-père leur avait confié à lui et son petit frère pour pouvoir vivre ailleurs que chez les bandits des montagnes. Une fois arrivée, il s'avança en vitesse vers la bibliothèque, zone que son frère et lui prenaient soin d'éviter autant que faire se peut, surtout son frère en fait. C'était la raison pour laquelle pour laquelle il avait choisi cet endroit. Il se jeta sur le meuble, il sélectionna un bouquin, tira et la moitié de la rangée partit d'un coup, en même temps, la plaque de carton tomba au sol révélant ainsi la cachette qu'Ace avait fabriqué pour pouvoir dérober à la vue de son frère sa surprise. Bon, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ça, il devait désormais attendre le bar de Makino en espérant que Luffy n'y serait pas encore. Logiquement Dadan devait pouvoir encore retenir son frère, bon d'accord, peut-être qu'elle devrait refaire en urgence ses réserves après ça mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis, depuis le temps, elle devrait être habituée. Vite, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bar de la jeune tenancière. Pourvu que tout soit prêt à temps.

**Plus tard dans l'après-midi, montagne, repaire des brigands de Curly Dadan.**

En retard. Ils étaient en retard nom d'une hache! Comment cela avait pu arriver? Un jour pareil en plus! Elle était sensée faire quoi hein!? On lui avait dit de garder le morpion jusqu'à trois heure et il était maintenant six heure! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée faire maintenant?! Ses réserves étaient vides depuis un moment déjà mille cadavres! Avec un soupir, elle intercepta le petit garçon au chapeau de paille qui tentait de s'enfuir toute jambe dehors pour retrouver son frère. Un jour, lui et son frère allaient la tuer, elle en était quasi certaine mais pour l'heure, elle aimerait bien que les autres se magnent les miches. Dadan se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder le gamin éternellement auprès d'elle, Luffy était trop curieux et surtout trop affamé pour rester plus longtemps dans le repaire des bandits. Puis soudain, elle entendit comme un sifflement et tout de suite après, l'un de ses hommes apparut, un simple hochement de tête. Bien, c'était effectivement le signal. Avec soulagement, elle relâcha le mini D. qui fila sans attendre, impatient qu'il était de retrouver son frère. Derrière lui, les bandits menés par Dadan se mirent également en route, le suivant de loin. Exceptionnellement, ils allaient au village aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, ils obliquèrent rapidement par rapport au chemin que prenait le petit garçon en direction des profondeurs de la forêt._ Okay, soit il a vraiment perdu tout sens de l'orientation et est en train de se tromper de chemin, dans ce cas ce serait très embêtant, soit il est parti à la recherche de son frère. Mmmmmh, pour être sûre, je vais prendre, je vais la deuxième option et ne pas m'en préoccuper, comme ça aucune problème!_ pensa finalement Dadan en conclusion.

**Pendant ce temps, du côté de Luffy.**

Luffy courait aussi vite que cela lui était possible. Il était tellement occupé à manger (pour une fois que Dadan le laissait tout manger) qu'il n'avait pas remarquer que son frère s'était absenté en cour de route, enfin, si, il avait vu que son frère partait mais Ace lui avait dit qu'il allait au toilette alors ... Et Ace n'était revenu donc il était inquiet maintenant. C'est pourquoi il courait partout dans la forêt à la recherche de son cher frère. Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver qu'importe où il allait. Puis, il réalisa, peut-être que Ace était allé à la maison-moulin. Fier de sa conclusion, il se dépêcha d'atteindre l'habitat concerné. Même en étant à l'autre bout du chemin, il pouvait voir une petite forme appuyée contre l'escalier menant à l'entrée. Avec un immense sourire, il cria.

- « ACE! »

À l'entente de son nom, le concerné leva la tête et sourit, son frère arrivait enfin. Il avait craint un moment que l'autre ne se soit perdu dans la forêt en le cherchant, parce que c'est que Luffy avait très certainement fait en premier tel qu'il le connaissait. Les brindilles coinçaient dans les cheveux de son petit-frère lui donnèrent raison, constata-t-il lorsque le petit D. parvint à lui totalement essoufflé. Ace ricana.

- « Bah alors, Lu', on dirait que t'as couru partout?  
- Je *ha, ha* je t'ai *ha* cherché partout *ha*, je te trouvais plus!  
- Mais tu m'as trouvé là non?  
- Oui!  
- Et puis j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
- Ah oui? C'est quoi? Dis, dis, dis!  
- Eh, eh, du calme. Suis-moi, tu vas voir » déclara Ace en lui prenant la main.  
- « Okay! ... Et sinon on va où?  
- *soupir* Tu verras, suis-moi juste d'accord? »

Luffy acquiesça vigoureusement et emboîta le pas à son frère. Rapidement, ils atteignirent le village de Fuchia. Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant le bar de Makino qui était totalement éteint, ce qui n'était pas normal remarqua Luffy. Soudain, son frère lui lâcha la main sans explication et fila vers le bâtiment. Ace se retourna néanmoins juste avant d'entrer pour sourire à son petit-frère qui le regardait totalement perdu. Luffy hésita un moment, il n'y avait aucun bruit qui provenait de l'intérieur du lieu. Puis, finalement, il se décida à entrer, il faisait entièrement noir et, comme le soir était tombé, aucun rayon ne venait illuminé l'intérieur du bar. Timidement, il s'avança plus avant. Il appela.

- « Ace? ... Makino? ... Z'êtes là? »

Silence. Puis soudain...

- « SURPRISE! »

Luffy manqua de faire un bond de dix mètres. La lumière s'était d'un coup allumée pour révéler plusieurs personnes dont Woop (qui souriait, fait très rare), Makino, les bandits, Ace et son ...grand-père? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là? Ce fut Ace qui lui apporta la réponse en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Bon anniversaire otouto!  
- Bon anniversaire Luffy! » s'écrièrent les autres convives.

Son anniversaire! Il avait totalement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui! Son sourire n'aurait pu être plus grand! ... En fait, si. Il le devint encore plus quand il découvrit le gâteau d'anniversaire sur cinq étages que Makino était parvenu à monter. Il en salivait d'avance, son frère aussi d'ailleurs. La fête était géniale! Les cadeaux aussi Makino lui avait offert un ouvrage sur la navigation, Woop un livre sur les bonnes manières, Dadan (et par extension les bandits) lui offrirent un billet pour manger ce qu'il voulait pour un repas dans l'un des restaurants les plus chers de Goa, son grand-père lui avait non seulement offert un uniforme de marine pour quand il serait grand (qu'il ne mettrait jamais mais bon) mais il lui avait également donné un cadeau de la part de Shanks, un petit poignard superbement gravé (Garp avait beaucoup en le lui donnant) mais surtout c'est le cadeau de Ace qui l'avait le plus rempli de joie. Son frère lui avait en effet offert un pendentif avec pour symbole une tête de pirate surmonté d'un chapeau de paille couronné, le tout sur un fond bleu mer. Il ne savait pas comment son frère avait fait pour trouver un cadeau pareil mais il lui fit énormément plaisir! C'était l'un des meilleurs anniversaires qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

La fête battait toujours son plein malgré l'heure tardive. Garp faisait le zouave, Ace et Luffy aussi. À un moment, Luffy s'écarta un peu et s'assit sur une chaise. Il regarda les gens rassemblés dans le bar occupés à fêter son anniversaire. Même si c'était bizarre, tous ces gens étaient ses amis. Aussi disfonctionnelle soit-elle, tous ces gens étaient sa famille.

**Fin.**

_Voilà! Peut-être qu'il existe le thème Anniversaire dans la liste, mais pour moi, un anniversaire est l'un des plus beaux moments où le mot famille peut prendre tout son sens._


	11. Thème 58 : Poussière (Jyanadavega)

Auteur : Jyanadavega

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété d'Oda ;)

Rating : K

Personnage : Satch, Ace, évocation de Sabo et Luffy

Notes : j'espère que le thème est bien respecté...ensuite j'ai remarqué que le sujet que je vais aborder et plus ou moins abordé dans les autres OS (enfance de Luffy, Ace et Sabo) et donc j'espère que cela ne posera pas trop de problème. Enfin, il y a présence de yaoi ou du moins, de l'amour d'un homme pour un autre...  
(plus remerciement à Crowny pour sa correction même si elle n'est pas sur ce forum)

**Thème 58 : Poussière**

Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-là sur le Moby Dick alors qu'Ace seul sur le pont, regardait l'horizon. Profitant de sa solitude, il se laissa aller à la peine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il s'était promis de taire ce qu'il ressentait pour protéger Luffy, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage tandis qu'il se souvenait d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds qui rêvait de découvrir le monde. Un petit garçon qui, en bien des points, était plus intelligent que bien des adultes et qui s'était battu pour être libre. Un jeune noble devenu son ami, son frère, le premier à avoir donné de l'importance à sa vie.

Ses pensées étaient tellement occupées par Sabo qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait de lui. C'est pourquoi, il sursauta lorsque Satch s'adressa à lui :

« Tout va bien Ace ?  
- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en reprenant la maîtrise de ses émotions. J'avais seulement une poussière dans l'œil.  
- Cela devait être une grosse poussière.  
- Peut-être bien, c'était une de celle qui ne s'enlève pas facilement… même neuf ans après être apparu. »

Le cuisinier sourit doucement, conscient qu'aujourd'hui son nakama ne lui en dirait pas plus; il lui proposa de manger un peu. Cette offre fut immédiatement acceptée par l'autre jeune homme qui s'empressa d'aller en cuisine afin de réduire un peu plus leurs réserves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi dans son plat sous l'œil attendri de l'autre commandant. Assurément Ace était encore un gamin, c'est pourquoi  
Satch se promit de découvrir la raison de son chagrin afin que plus aucune ombre ne voile le destin de l'autre, mais également pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité. Le commandant de la seconde flotte, comme la plupart des membres de l'équipage , avait toujours gardé une grande partie de son passé secret.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, alors qu'ils se promenaient tous deux dans un port, le plus vieux aperçut deux magnifiques jeunes femmes. Il entreprit donc de les séduire, entrainant avec lui sans lui demander son avis, son compagnon. Mais celui-ci, à part quelques phrases de politesse, ne s'intéressa aucunement aux deux jolies créatures… pour leur plus grande déception !

Son compagnon finit également par s'en apercevoir et, avec regret, s'éloigna des deux femmes afin de questionner son ami :

« Ace…, je ne te comprend pas. Tu es en présence de deux belles femmes, qui semblent être sensibles à ton charme et tu restes aussi amorphe qu'un phoque sur la banquise !  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, soupira l'autre. C'est juste que je n'ai pas le cœur à badiner ou à flirter.  
- Certes, je te croirais, si seulement je t'avais déjà vu une seule fois avec une femme mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu parles avec elles, tu les dragues un peu, mais cela ne va jamais plus loin, c'est comme si elles ne t'intéressaient pas. J'ai cru quelques temps que c'était parce que tu aimais les hommes, pourtant, certains membres de l'équipage t'ont séduit sans qu'il n'y ait plus de résultat.  
- Peut-être, murmura le fils de Gol D Roger avec douceur. Est-ce parce que l'amour ne m'intéresse pas encore… ou parce que mon cœur est déjà trop plein.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit Satch, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé un mois plus tôt. C'est ta poussière, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, avoua le commandant de la seconde flotte, les yeux de nouveaux remplis de larmes. Il semblerait qu'elle prenne trop de place dans mon cœur.  
- Elle devait être extrêmement belle pour que tu lui sois resté attacher tout ce temps, murmura son ami. Elle s'appelait comment ?  
- Ma poussière s'appelait Sabo.  
- Mais… c'est un prénom de gars !  
- C'était un gars. Mon premier ami, mon égal, mon frère et peut-être tellement plus. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens à son égard, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me manquera toujours quelque chose, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je compare systématiquement toutes les filles que je croise avec lui. Merde, Satch. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Et en même temps je sais que la réponse ne me plaira pas, alors je me mens à moi-même. Je suis pitoyable.  
- Non, Ace, tu n'es pas pitoyable, répliqua Satch avec tristesse. Tu es juste complètement, désespérément, inextricablement amoureux. Ta poussière aussi infime soit-elle au niveau de l'univers est immense en toi, elle a pris possession de ton cœur, de ton être entier.  
- Tu penses ?  
- J'en suis certain. Pardonnes-moi, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour soigner ta peine.  
- Et… tu ne me trouves pas bizarre ? Je veux dire, c'est un mec que j'aime, un mec qui, quand je l'ai connu n'avait que dix ans. Ce n'est pas vraiment normal comme situation.  
- Ace, répondit son ami. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un à la folie, je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles, c'est vrai, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elles étaient belles et gentilles. Toi, en revanche, tu aimes au-delà de l'apparence physique, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un garçon que tu l'aimes, pas parce que dans ton souvenir il est un enfant, c'est simplement parce qu'il est Sabo. Et je suis certain que s'il était encore en vie, et qu'il se présentait maintenant devant toi, tu l'aimerais toujours autant même s'il était devenu adulte. »

Ace hocha la tête, mais ne se calma pas immédiatement. Quelques paroles de réconfort ne suffisaient certainement pas pour calmer une douleur aussi vieille et profonde. Néanmoins elles lui avaient fait du bien. Et désormais, lorsqu'il tournerait ses yeux vers l'immensité de l'océan, les larmes ne lui viendraient pas aussi facilement. La poussière était toujours-là, mais maintenant, elle ne le gênait plus. Elle faisait entièrement partie de lui.

Surtout qu'il savait désormais que si la vie d'un être n'était que poussière pour le reste du monde, elle pouvait tout de même avoir de l'influence sur cette autre poussière qu'était sa propre vie.


End file.
